murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamilton
Hamilton, known as Steeltown, has been a favorite film location since Season 1 for Murdoch Mysteries (2008) because of the historical buildings, parks, train stations, churches and museums in the city and in the surrounding Hamilton area, which help recreate the visual backdrops of turn-of-the-20th-century Toronto. The original establishing shots used for the City Morgue and Station House No. 4 buildings in Cabbagetown is actually the 1859 Victorian pump house at the Hamilton Museum of Steam and Technology on Woodward Avenue. Appearances and Mentions Elementary, My Dear Murdoch (Season 1) * Murdoch meets Sir Arthur Conan Doyle out front of the Duke Hotel — Whitehern (now a museum in Hamilton, Ontario) The Annoying Red Planet (Season 1) * It was filmed at Westfield Heritage Village and was written especially to use its 30 historical buildings Houdini Whodunit (Season 2) * Murdoch meets escape artist Harry Houdini and attends his show, filmed in the Cathedral (a theatre-in-the-round) at the Scottish Rite Club of Hamilton. The Tesla Effect (Season 3) * Filmed at Westfield Heritage Village. The Black Hand (Season 4) * Opening crime scene filmed at the Halton County Radial Railway Museum in Milton Murdoch in Wonderland (Season 4) * Lewis Carroll party filmed at Ruthven Park near Cayuga Back and to the Left (Season 5) * Filmed at 270 Sherman, a creative arts centre and budding film studio housed in the former Imperial Cotton mill that was built in 1900. Lovers in a Murderous Time (Season 6) * Filmed at Whitehern. Invention Convention (Season 6) * Filmed at 270 Sherman. The Filmed Adventures of Detective William Murdoch (Season 7) * Filmed in the Cathedral at the Scottish Rite Club. Blast of Silence (Season 7) * Filmed at 270 Sherman and the Scottish Rite. On the Waterfront Part 1 (Season 8) * Filmed at 270 Sherman. Glory Days (Season 8) * Station House No. 4 throws a stag party for Murdoch, filmed upstairs of Slainte Irish Pub and additional filming at 270 Sherman. Murdoch Takes Manhattan (Season 8) * Filmed on Melville St. in Dundas and the car chase was also filmed in the Dundas area. The Keystone Constables (Season 8) * Filmed in the Cathedral at the Scottish Rite Club. All That Glitters (Season 8) * It was filmed at Westfield Heritage Village The Devil Wears Whalebone (Season 8) * Filmed at Heirlooms Bridal Shoppe in downtown Dundas. Crabtree Mania (Season 8) * Filmed at 65 Hatt St. in Dundas, the proposed site for a new craft beer operation. Nolo Contendere (Season 9) * Filmed near the Ukrainian Orthodox Cathedral of St. Vladimir and the old Main Plant of Dofasco, a steel company based in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. Marked Twain (Season 9) * Filmed at The Hamilton Club. Barenaked Ladies (Season 9) * Filmed in Ayr, Gage Park, and Hamilton area. Unlucky In Love (Season 9) * Filmed on location at Chedoke Estate in Hamilton, Ontario. A Murdog Mystery (Season 10) * Filmed in the theatre at the Scottish Rite Club. Brackenreid Boudoir (Season 11) * Murdoch Without Borders (Season 12) * Filmed at Lawson Lumber for Copley Construction. The Spy Who Loved Murdoch (Season 11) * Filmed at The Scottish Rite. Drowning in Money '' (mentioned, Season 12) * ''Annabella Cinderella (Season 12) *Filmed at Westfield Heritage Village. Manual for Murder (Season 12) * Bad Pennies (Season 13) * Filmed at The Cotton Factory. Prodigal Father (Season 13) * Filmed at The Scottish Rite. Gallery Westfield1.jpg|Westfield Heritage Village Westfield2.jpg|Westfield Heritage Village Train Westfield3.jpg|Westfield Heritage Village Station The Scottish Rite 1890s mansion Hamilton.png|The Scottish Rite... 1304 Prodigal Father Location.png Category:Production Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve